


Todo es a como lo veas

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [10]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fandom Insano, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejó en sus manos el cuidado de él. Reto para la Comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo es a como lo veas

Los personajes de **xXxHolic** no me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivas creadoras.   **Prompt #14**

 

* * *

 

Había momentos en que deseaba que las cosas no hubiesen acabado de esa manera, de haber roto el huevo que Yuuko le había dado, pero nunca fue el momento propicio para hacerlo.  
  
Ese día sería la última vez que vería a Watanuki, sus fuerzas no le daban para más, si bien, Kimihiro se mantenía joven a causa de la tienda, él ya no era joven, era un anciano que se la vivía atormentado por dejar a su amigo/amante escoger su camino.  
  
"Abuelo" Shizuka sonrió al ver a su nieto, la imagen de él mismo reflejada en otra generación. Lo había llamado para dejarle un encargo.  
  
"Cuida de este huevo" dijo seriamente, "en unos días encontrarás una tienda que jamás habías notado, cuida del propietario y cuando sientas que es el momento propicio para romper el huevo, no dudes y hazlo".  
  
Su nieto asintió y no hizo preguntas, Doumeki estaba orgulloso de él y sabía, que si su nieto era casi su imagen, entonces caería por Watanuki.  
  
Deseaba que hubiera otro final, pero tendría que pagar lo equivalente y él ya no tenía con qué pagar.


End file.
